Stubborn VS Ego
by Nezuneko Makoto
Summary: Boys-love. Don't like,don't read. It about getting healing from being rejected suddenly felt in love again. But it's must be hard for you if you were stubborn and egoist guy. Full of pride. This is Fudou Akio who in love with soccer boy, Endou Mamoru. A good guy in love with a bad guy. Will Fudou's ego win preventing him to admit his own feeling?-Not sure about this pairing.


**Stubborn VS. Ego!**

**Shonen-ai**

**Rate - T**

**Contain words.**

**Rare pairing! I don't know about this pair. But I got inspired by Indonesian Inazuma eleven fanfic.  
Indeed the story was not about them. **

**I'm sorry for my bad English. Sorry, for using bad words here.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

Endou is in love with Fudou Akio.

His childhood friend Fuyuka encourage him to confess his feeling. Fuyuka always give him tips to approach Fudou.

While Fudou is heart-breaking cause his being rejected by Kidou. But with Endou who really love him always be at his side. Then, he started to develop his feeling towards Endou, they certainly always together. Fudou also help Endou to increase his goalkeeper technique. They become more closer.

Then, Kazemaru Ichirouta Endou close friend found out Fudou attraction to Endou when Endou talk, play, or close to anyone else. He became more sinister and egoist to shows his jealous. Of course, it's hard to Fudou to admit his feeling to Endou. He so ego, stubborn and it's because he don't want to be rejected again.

Then, Kazemaru drag his friends along to join him in a plan. A plan for his beloved friend, Endou Mamoru. They plan is to make Fudou admit his feeling, and confess to Endou. Along with Kidou, he feel guilty reject Fudou and to make Fudou find his new love. He give a plan to play cards to catch Fudou attraction, all three from teammates need to defeated Fudou to ask him a question about Endou.

At one night, they free to do anything they want cause they won a match in FFI. Then, all teammates start they plan. At first, Kidou tricked Fudou to join him in a card games. As a stubborn guy don't want to lose to his rival he accepted to play along.

Fudou is genius but for the match with Gouenji he lose. Gouenji is a campion in card game. Then, Gouenji as plan he asked him a tricked question to Fudou. He asked if he love Endou directly. Of course, Fudou say no as answer. Then, he play against Kazemaru.

They play not long enough, Fudou already won the match. Kazemaru can't accept this, he the one who made this plan. But it's can't be help. He really in bad mood now, and a dark shadow appeared above his head.

The final match come, it's Kidou turn to play against him. The two them give the best play ever, they both a genius. But they play too long, all their friends accept Kazemaru start to feel sleepy. As a result, Kidou won. Fudou, feel pride has been terminated but he accepted it cause he fight against someone whose same level as him. Kidou start his question to made Fudou admit his feeling toward Endou but Fudou always denied it. (like- who you always be with?- who you always think about?- why you be with him? – do you have a feeling to him?). Fudou start to getting annoying and uncomfortable with the same questions given toward him from Kidou. He start to mad and yelling at his teammates.

" **AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH**! DAMN IT! WHAT DID YOU STUPID MORON WANT FROM ME?! ASKING THE SAME QUESTION TO ME?!SHIT!" He cursed.

His yelling made Endou whose sleeping soundly got up, he then rushed toward Fudou room to find out. He look at Fudou room full of people and he wonder why. He comes close to the rooms until he heard his name being called by Fudou.

He heard what he said, " Listen carefully, you asshole. I am not in love with him, we became close cause he always stick around with me. And, who will be in love to annoying, stupid, soccer freaks and clumsy like him! I am not in love with him!" He said it and without noticing what he said is not from his real heart. He just to shy, and ego admit his feeling.

"**Hiks**…(sobbing)" Endou suddenly cry. He really disappointed. He feel so contemptible, being humiliate like that. His heart-breaking into a pieces now.

Then, his junior Kabeyama noticed someone behind him. He shocked it was Endou. He asked " Captain, you not hear anything right?"

Endou just silent. Then everyone noticed him feeling guilty. Endou silent and not saying anything. Kogure who near to Endou try to cheer him by his trick. But he stand there like a statue.

Fudou who not noticed found out Endou was outside his room. He came out from the room. He really regret what he said before. He not telling the truth. He did not mean it.

" Endou, I …." His word been cut off when he saw a tear glowing felt to the floor on Endou legs.

Endou suddenly raise his head, and it's was clearly he is crying. He really mad at Fudou now. He run away from there and he said.

"Go away from me, you freak!" . He run away.

"Endou, wait…"

**DUSSSHHH**!

He being cut off by a hard punched from Kazemaru. All of his teammates taken aback suddenly saw Kazemaru being aggressive and ferocious. He was about to punch Fudou again but being stop by Gouenji and Kabeyama. Kazemaru struggling a lot. He not statisfied for what Fudou did.

"Let go of me, Gouenji! Kabeyama! I really want to give him a lesson now." Kazemaru yelled.

Fudou, now really feel guilty. He now just want to receive what Kazemaru will do to him.

Kazemaru now free from the friends of him. He then attacked Fudou again, he grab both side of the round neck collar of Fudou t-shirt. He glare at Fudou face now and their facing face to face. His face now appeared a dark shadow made him look fierce.

"Listen half-bald man, jerk! You don't even noticed your own feeling, you were a coward not to admit your own feeling. Stop being so ego, arrogant, stubborn and sissy. I let him go, cause he love you. I always know he love a freak like you. He didn't even know that I love him more than you. He always think about you! Why it's always be you! Only you. You really made me pissed off you know…"

Fudou didn't expect that he will go this far. He look Kazemaru really pissed off and uncontrol.

"…. A freak like you do not deserves any feeling from anyone. Cause you were a loser." He said.

Kazemaru let go of Fudou t-shirt. He suddenly hit the wall behind Fudou and made a crack. His hand also bleeding, but he not care.

" Listen, if you not going to apologize to him and get him back. I willing to take him back to my side." Kazemaru threated Fudou.

**DUSHHHH**!

Now, Fudou turn to punched Kazemaru back. He got anger in his eyes.

"Don't you dare! He's mine, you bastard . And listen all of you, maybe I am not honest to my own feeling. But, yes, I love him. I am just too scared…" he look down to his feet.

Kazemaru wait what he want to say. Kazemaru admit his lose and stare to the floor.

"Then, what you waiting for. Get him!" Kidou interrupted.

" Yes, go get him. Fudou, you silly. I will break every bones you have if something happen to him." Suddenly Fuyuka appeared from nowhere. This made everybody there shocked.(This is boys overnight, no girls!)

Then, without wasting time he run to get Endou back.

(?) The end?

* * *

**Weird, I really want to made story like usual pairing such as Kyouten, ShiKiri/KiriShin, TaiTen, or ShinTen. :(**  
**But I'm keeping myself doing this weird couples or rare pairing.  
**  
**But, whatever. Maybe, just maybe I will made fanfic for KyouTen and KiriShin,Inazuma Eleven Go.**  
**(Since I already wrote the plot)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story of mine. ^^  
Tell me if you guys want me to made a sequel about them.**  
**Sorry, if there were so many mistakes in this story.**


End file.
